


Leaden Legs

by typing_dragon



Series: Burning Out [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: He doesn't feel like going out.





	Leaden Legs

**Author's Note:**

> little continuation to Burning Out. This will be a mini series of drabbles.

He might as well be walking on a cane with a leg in a cast, that’s how Hux feels as he inches, very slowly, towards the shuttle. He’s so tired, is all he can think. He doesn’t feel like going out.  
Kylo is standing on the ramp already, waiting for him, trying to beckon him with his warm eyes and smile.  
“come, sweetling. We’ll have a nice few days, I promise.”  
He means it, and the worst thing is Hux knows that it still won’t do.  
He follows him anyway, his legs leaden and his chest pressing inwards. He wonders whether he can catch a nap on the way- just for a bit. Just curl up and sleep for a while, or at least pretend to.  
Kylo reaches for his arm to help him up and into the ship, and he is lead to a seat where Kylo sits him down, then takes off his cape and tucks it around him. Hux lets it happen, and the warmth of the heavy fabric immidiately makes him sleepy.

He closes his eyes with a sigh that comes out heavier than he thought it would. Lips brush against his forehead. Kylo’s voice is softened to velvet as he murmurs against his skin. “sleep, darling. I’ll take you home.”


End file.
